so this is family
by lovehatress
Summary: Rika has a crazy family. snake for a brother. CHECK. a perverted farther. CHECK. a smiling sadist as a boyfriend. CHECK. plays as a boy regular though shes a girl. CHECK. has a arrogant monkey king for a cousin. CHECK. another brother who is a orange freak. CHECK. and some family problems and mishaps. TRIPLE CHECK
1. meeting rika and her aniki

**So this is family**

**Chp.1 this is my imouto-chan **

Rika's POV

"Miss , please wake up." pleaded the bus driver while shaking a young girl who is currently sleeping on the back of his bus. "Gomen. I'll get off now" I mumbled half asleep. Before taking my tennis and school bag and heading off the bus wich had stopped in front of some school I didn't know. " I probly should call Yukimaru-buchou and tell him I won't be at school today or practice for that matter." I mumbled to no one inparticular. So i just pulled out my phone and turned it on hoping yukimaru had his on. As fast as I could I punched in his number as fast light speed. " Moshi Moshi"came the voice from the other end.

"Yukimaru-buchou i fell asleep on the bus and ended up at some random school." i spoke hoping he wouldn't yell at me.

" Do you know the name of this school?" I looked around before seeing a engraving on the school wall. "Yeah. It says seigaku. Why?"

" I'll call the captain of the boy's team and you can train with them and I will come get you after practice is done over here." Yukimaru told me before hanging up. "Rude as usual" I mutterd again. Before picking up my tennins bag before entering the school gate. I walked up to a girl with her hair in to long braids. "Excuse me" i said as i tapped her shoulder as soon as I did she turned to look at me. "What can I do for you"She said with some stuttering. "Where are the boy's tennis courts?" " I'm going there in a minute so you can just follow me" Then she turned and started walkling towrds the courts. " My name is Echizen Rika. Just call me Rika that's what everyone else calls me" I said while similing at the girl. "Mine's Sakuno. It's nice to meet you Rika. By the way why do you want to go to the boy's tennis courts. Usually the spies from differnt schools are boys and where do you by the way cause I never have seen you here before?"

"I go to Rikkadai and i need to go to the courts cause im supposed to meet a friend of my buchou." " Oh and what sport do you play?" " I play tennis on the boy's team where im a regular" I replied, what i didn't realize was she stopped walking and the I saw the courts. "Man, how am I supposed to fine their capatin if i dont even know his name or what he looks like" I said to myself what i didn't realize was i spoke it out loud. Everyone around me got dead quiet untill some loud mouth "Why do you need our capatin and much less your a girl so doubt your any good at tennis..." He would have continued if i hadn't punched him in the face yelling "sexist pig" and he flew back into the fence that surronds the court making a huge banginng sound when he hit it catching the attention of even more people. Then some peple in a red, white, and blue uniform walked up to me. "So why do you need our captain and I am Fuji Syuusuke." said a very girl like boy with brown hair and closed eyes. " My name's Echizen Rika and I am supposed to train with the seigaku regulars since I fell asleep on the bus on the way to Rikkadai and anyway my buchou told me to find your guys buchou and he will pick me up when they are done over there." I mumbled out. " Oh, youre Echizen Rika I expected someone taller and well not a girl." A red head said who I later identified as Kikkumaru Eiji. " So your a sexist pig also and please drop the assumption. I'm positive you don't want to end up like your kouhai over there" I said in a cold voice as i waved my hand in the direction of the loud mouth who was stuck in the fence.

"Still can pack a punch, ne rika-chan" a voice spoke from behind me an I was about to yell at him and then i realized that the voice behind me was aniki Kaidoh Karou who I hadn't seen in 2 years. As soon as i realized that i spurng around and gave him the biggest hug in the world and to everyone surprise he hugs me back with a smile on his face while lookind down at me.

(A/N: imagine everyone's face I'll leave that to you.)

Karou's POV

As I was walking back from the bathroom i passed by a group of people trying to get horio out of the fence 'who ever did that must have finally get ticked off by horio to do that' then i heard some say her name was Echizen Rika and i thought it sound familar and before i knew it i saw my own imouto-chan and she was hugging me.

Rika's POV

When I saw Karou i couldn't belive my eyes and well my first instinct was to hug him and everyone probly looked like they saw a gohst because everyone thought Karou was some cold hearted hissing like a snake freak.

We probly remained like that until someone started muttering "ie data" "Ahh not another one of those data freaks" I screamed. startling everyone in my generl vincinity. "What do you mean another data freak and I'm Inui Saddahara and how do you know kaidoh?" questioned the data freak now known as Inui. "My teamate and senpai always mumbling 'ie data' and Karou is my aniki" I finished then i saw for the first time the shocked faces of seigaku's tennis club until "What's going on here and after that somone better tell me why a freshman is tuck in the fence then you will run." spoke a very stoic voice and everyone had a look of terror on their face. "Gomen, about your fence and the freshman was bveing a sexist pig towards me and everyone stopped practicing for some reason unkown to me and can you tell me where i can find you guys buchou" I replied. "I'm the captain. How can i help you and the name's tezuka kunnimitsu?'" " Yukimaru buchou told me i was supposed to train with you guys and if you take easy on me you'll regret it" his eyes opend a few more mm before speaking " so your Echizen Rika and you can change in the bathroom over there an dthe you can join us in trainning with the regular's here" "hai" i replied before dashing off to change into my team uniform.

**Whew! im tired and ive been typing so long. and please R&R**

Rika: that was fun

Horio: it hurt when you punched me into a fence i tell you

Rika: you were insulting me and every girl who plays tennis

Hatress: shut up both of you or you are going to be running laps around my house ( both back away slowly and apologize

Karou: Well please review cause the authoress said she isn't updating till we get 5 revies Fssssssssssshhhh

Hatress: i love you karou ( golmps unspecteing karou both fall to floor)

Rika: Please review or i'll punch you into a fence like i did horio

Pleas R&R and Ja ne. MInna-san


	2. trainning with seigaku

**Chp.2 Trainning with Seigaku**

3 Rd person POV

" Minna -san please gather up. Tezuka has something to say" Shouted Oishi. Imeaditly everyone scrambled into their respective lines just in time to see Tezuka come in with a girl in a Rikka dai regulars jersey.

" Minna - san. Today we have the honnor of having a Rikka Dai Regular train with us. I would like to ask that all of you treat her kindly." Spoke Tezuka in a athourtative voice.

" Yo. My names Echizen Rika and I play for Rikk Dai boy's team. Just call me Rika but please do not add the suffix -chan to it." Rika spoke dangerously enough so people would get the message but also sweet enought to envoke fear in people.

" Does anyone have any questions for Rika here before we start practice?" tezuka questioned in ' I really dont care' voice.

" Is it true your Kaidoh's little sister because you look nothing alike each other." questioned a boy who was near the loud person earlier.

Rika then threw the infamous Kaidoh family glare at hime before replieing in a sickly sweet voice " Yes"

" Do you have a boyfriend" asked a second year named Arai.

" Yes and also he isn't afarid of black mailing people to if you try to get fresh with me" Replied Rika before cracking her nuckles.

" Oi captain tezuka, do you want me to show her to the girls courts cause she dosen't look she play at my level?" boasted the loud mouth from earlier horio.

"Freshman, **Do Not** disrespect my little sister. She may not look but should could beat me and maybe captain tezuka if she was ever serious. Fsssssssssh" stated Kaidoh while death glaring horio.

Everyone turned and looked at Rika then at Tezuka and back and forth for what seemed like an enternity. Before Rika then coughed." I hate to interupt this fun time but I want to get trainning and if we dont I will not heasitate to make sure you will feel the pain that i will feel tomorrow." complained Rika while rolling her eyes.

"Minna today were doing stanima trainning this includes non regulars and freshman. so please get lined up and we will start." announced Inui " and for those who do not finish in the amount given you will test out my Inui deleux super charged greean tea juice." He the produced a giant glass of bubbling green juice.

" Oh, hell im not drinking that. It looks worse than yangai-senpai's juice" said Rika while visiblay twitching. Everyone else was wondering ' why the hell are there two inui's in this world'.

" The lap time is one minute per lap. And GO" shouted Inui.

Everyone took off trying to escape inui juice and well rika started running like her life deppend on it which it did. Everyone was so caught up in escaping the juice they didn't notice the lone female had somehow escaped to the very front of the pack. " Huh i wonder were kaidoh's sister went" kikumaru pointed out."

" Fsssh, she is ahead of us" pointed out kaidoh. Everyone then looked ahead to find said girl about 20 feet ahead sprinting while not sweating.

*** Time skip to after parctice***

After practice everyone was amazed at how the girl could keep up much less surpass them in tennis and well running.

" Thank you minna for letting me practice with you. I hope to see you soon and Karou i need to give you my contact info. I hope to meet you all out on the courts one day and MADA MADA DANE." Spoke Rika.

_~rednecks rockin like a rockstar sling a little mud of the backside yeah we can do it ~_

" Moshi moshi" spoke rika into her iphone after plifirering through her tennis bag.

"Rika, practice is over here im on my way to get you and by the way sanada is pissed. You were suppose to have a match with him today so expect hell tommorrow" spoke seiichi on his phone.

" I do, and what are we doing for dinner and i got some news for you."

" Thats awsome and be ready cause Im positive that there is fangirls there its's like they can smell me"

" I doubt that will happen"

" Well I will be there soon, so goodbye"

"Bye"

Rika then hung up to see some interesting looks on seigaku's tennis team face. "What" she spoke with curosity.

"seriously, Rika" karou spoke to brake the tenison.

" What I happen to like that song, bro"

"well were in japan and im pretty sure nobody here besides me and you know what a redneck is and well its in english also so that might confuse them also"

"What is a redneck" questioned oishi.

" A redneck is someone who is a southerner who likes four wheeling and deer and well brabaque and like they aren't smart really" replied Rika while bouncing on her feet while thinking of four wheeling and eating deer again.

" So mamushi is a southerner, but I doubt a lovely lady like you is.." Momo stated but interrupted by a tennis ball coming at him at 250 mph which hit him in the head making him unconuceis. The there was Rika with a ' insult me and you wont live to see another day' aura and a tennis racket in her hand. " You shouldn't insult redneck tennis players, baka peach butt or you will die" kaidoh said with a similar aura souronding him.

Rika's phoned buzzed saying she got a text. "Well i gotta go karou and team. See you soon and well heres my contact info and oyaji misses you. so ja ne minna" rika replied while gathering her things and heading out the gates.

**A/N:** finally done and srry about taking forever school was hell and im busy. i got diganosed with depression recently and i have a bad knee. so i might take forever writing chappies and please help me with ideas and stuff. I got no internet at my house so im just writing this waiting for the internet to come back. And the song i use for rika's ringtone was **Truck Yeah by Tim Mcgraw.** so please check out the song and review and please check out my other fics, **Prince of Music ** and **Reddish blue**. Reddish blue is a takeover so please give me ideas for it minna.

hatress: yay, another chapter done and rika please say somthing. my depression gets worse when no one talks to hatress-chan and i got cookies i made for all who review or favorite or follow.

rika: hi and please review cause i want hatress-chan to be happy and she is scary when depressed hence why this chapter took forever minus internet issues

Eiji: Hoi Hoi be happy hatress-chan and review and i want cookies * takes cookie from hatress-chan* *eats cookie* *starts going hyper*

oishi: did anyone feed eiji a cookie cause i just saw him bouncing around like a neko.

hatress-chan and rika: I dont know what your talking about oishi-senpai/ oishi-kun *fuji's innocent smile*

karou: i dont trust those two fssssh

hatress-chan: hey look snakey-kun made a apperance * bounces around like eiji on sugar*

Rika and oishi: *WTF experssion*

hatress-chan: try a cookie snakey-kun * glomps and shoves cookies in his face*

karou: FSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH

Rika, oishi, and hyper eiji: until next time minna * rika and oishi try to detach hatress-chan from kaidoh and eiji continues to eat cookies*

please do not flame since flames ore for marshmellows which make roasted marshmellows which go on choclate and graham crackers wich makes smores wich means summer wich means no school so be happy and dont flame unless u have marshmellows and choclate and graham crackers. **I AM SORRY FOR ALL GRAMMAR AND SPELLING ERRORS ON THIS FANFIC CHAPPIE!**


End file.
